paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Symon
Symon is a pup that belongs to Lunar Lex. He is a Scottish Terrier that's the Paw Patrol's mail/delivery pup. Personality Symon is intelligent and level-headed. He is very calm and outgoing, and loves everyone, but has occasional bursts of playfulness, especially when he eats a lot of candy. He loves hanging out with the other boy pups, but does have a feminine side and likes to hang with the girls sometimes, especially Misha, his best friend. Symon's also a little sensitive, and has admitted to crying while watching sad movies. Bio Symon was born the runt of his litter. Today, though, he only remembers one of his sisters, and her name is Sitka. When he and his siblings were born, their owner couldn't take care of them, so he left them in a box in the city. All of his siblings except for him and his sister were taken immediately. He lived with his sister as a stray for a few months before she was taken in by the dog catcher. Having nowhere to go, Symon took shelter under someone's house. The person who lived there didn't even see him, until one day, their kids found him. They decided to keep him, and sure enough, they kept him along with their other dog named Clarissa. She was a beautiful long haired husky, and acted like an older sister to Symon. As Simon grew, he would always deliver the newspaper to his owners. One day, Clarissa started acting sick. Her owners took her to the vet to see what was wrong with her, and they found out she had a bad tumor of some kind. They were unsure how she got it, but she was put down a few weeks later. Symon was very upset over of the loss of his adoptive sister, so he tried to be the best family dog he could. He'd always be there to deliver the newspaper. One day, he found the Paw Patrol and helped them deliver a present to Katie. He was very helpful, visiting the Paw Patrol often and helping them out. They let him join as their delivery pup, and he's been helping them ever since. He later found out he was farsighted, and he needed to see far to do his job. So, Ryder built him special puppy glasses. He still visits his owners occasionally, and since he has a spot on the team, he has nearly forgotten about Clarissa. Appearance Symon is a dark grey, almost black scottie with dark brown eyes and freckles. He has black paw pads and a jet-black nose. He always wears black glasses, even when he's off duty. Uniform Symon wears a light blue uniform with a darker blue bag and a jetpack. He also wears a light blue hat. His tag has a picture of a white envelope with a blue seal on it. Trivia Tools *Jetpack *Bag *Pakcaging tape Vehicle *Symon drives a light blue plane with a propellor on the front and a large space in the back for larger packages. Fears *Like some others, Symon has a fear of losing his friends because of his past. He also used to have a fear of water because of almost drowning as a pup (but being saved by Clarissa), but he got over that fear. Catchphrases *"There's nothing better than a letter!" *"Special delivery, Symon's here!" Crush Symon doesn't think he'll find a crush because of his size, but later falls in love with his best friend Misha and, after marrying her, has four pups named Pokey, Justin, Wiley and Daffodil. Random * Symon's "birthday" is May 3rd. *He has a trainee named Zosha who he loves to death, and tries to protect her all the time. *He kind of works together with Tabloid and Millie in a way. *Symon and Zosha later mentor Millie's pup, Angelo. *He's still trying to look for his older sister, Sitka. He still thinks she lives in Adventure Bay. *He hates it when people spell his name wrong. Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member